


Kingdom Come

by starsandroses



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Pre-Slash, Roman and Virgil are also best friends, Royalty AU, Very Minor Deaths, and I did it, and they're best friends, basically this is because i had an urge to write badass! pretty! roman, logan and patton are princes, magic knights, mention of a massacre, there's a magical war going on, they're also magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Logan knows there's a war going on, he knows it's only time it comes for him. He just didn't suspect this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Kingdom Come

If Logan had to spend five more minutes with the Council, he was going to lose his mind.

The prince sat next to his father, watching as the king listened to an ancient nobleman who had gold in his mouth instead of half his teeth. His father looked polite and agreeable, but Logan could see it in his eyes- he too wished he was anywhere but here. The Noble's Council was full of morons who were only there because their grandparents had been there years and years ago. At least the People's Council were elected into there positions, and most had the intelligence to help the kingdom.

(Logan had been asking for years why they didn't just abolish the Noble's Council- nothing ever seemed to come from it. His father had explained to him about how easy it would be for the nobleman to riot and take over the kingdom, and how easy it would be for them to rui-)

"You zoned out again." Logan's father whispered, looking away from where the old nobleman was arguing with a younger man dressed in an orange tunic, something warm and fond in his eyes.

"I apologize."

"No need. I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh? What would that be, Father?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Two."

"What are you going on about?"

"One."

Before Logan could question his Father for the third time, the door's to the council room burst open. A young messenger was standing at the door, breathing heavily. "The Royal Family of Morila has arrived."

Logan snapped his head towards his father, who was grinned down at him. "Logan, will you go greet our guests?"

Of course, I will, Father." Logan kept his voice as stoic as he always did, but if anyone looked him in the eyes, they would be able to tell how excited he was. The prince excused himself from the Council and managed to avoid running through the Castle. It had been over a year since Morilains had visited, due to the… situation plaguing all the Kingdoms in the area. The letters between himself and his best friend were nice, but they weren't enough.

As soon as Logan stepped into the courtyard, someone shouted his name. He knew who it was, just like how he knew to hold his arms open for a hug. The prince of Morila, Logan's best friend, threw himself into Logan's waiting arms.

"Hello, Patton."

The other prince looked up at him, a sunny grin on his face. "Oh, Lo, it's been too long! How are you?"

"I'm as well as one can be in this situation, but I am glad to see you."

Patton sobered a bit at the mention of their problems and turned to face his mother, who was helping Patton's younger sister out of their carriage. "Mother, Logan and I are going to take a stroll."

"Of course, dear. Don't be too long."

With the queen's agreement, Logan began to lead Patton through the courtyards, to his father's massive garden- a place mostly unguarded. A place they could talk without listening ears. Patton chattered about their journey, focusing on the various animals he'd been able to attract to the carriages. They passed two middle-aged knights guarding the garden. Logan nodded at both of them, before noticing something on the second knight's neck. It was barely visible, but there was a smudge of dark again the knight's skin. Dust, perhaps? Or maybe ash from a fire.

"There is something on your neck, sir."

In the corner of his eye, Logan saw the first knight tense. But the second stayed perfectly calm. He bowed his head, eyes down in submission and respect. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Logan nodded, walking into the garden, Patton on his heels. The other prince studied the blooming flowers, smiling softly at them. "Your Father's garden is just as beautiful as ever."

"He's been spending all his free time attending to it. It helps him with his stress, about the attacks."

Patton's smile faded again. "That's why we're here. One of the villages close to our capital- it was utterly destroyed. The buildings were all burned, and people were dying in the streets. Only twenty people survived. We lost hundreds to the Dark Army… Lo, it was horrible. They tore the bodies to pieces… everyone was mascaraed… they even killed children… babies were dead beside their mothers… hundreds of innocent people. They have to be stopped."

Logan watched the tears gather in his friend's eyes, and reached out to hold his head. Patton needed affection- it was how the other survived. The other prince leaned to the touch, and Logan spoke. "We will stop them. We've had a few attacks from the Army, but none as horrible as what you're describing. My father and your mother will call a Council of Kingdoms, and we will finally stop-"

A scream echoed from inside the Castle. Logan tensed, and Patton clutched his hand tighter. A new noise followed the scream- a guttural noise, full of magic and death. Patton paled. "They're here."

"What? How on Earth?"

"I don't know but that noise- one of the survivors was a mage in training, and used her magic to show mother and I some of the Army- that's the chanting noise they made before they destroyed- We need to get out of here. We need to run."

Before Logan could process the words, before he could provide a logical plan of action, Patton pulled him across the garden, back the way the came. The knights- they could protect them.

But when they reached the garden's gate, only the second knight from before remained, desperately pulling off his armor. Anger rose in Logan's throat- the knights were going to abandon the Kingdom, going to run and hide like cowards-

Before Logan could finish his thought, the knight removed his last piece of chainmail, and he changed before Logan's eyes. The image of a man in the middle of his life flickered, before vanishing. In his place… in his place stood the prettiest boy Logan had ever seen.

The boy brushed off invisible dust off his clothes- a red cape, flicked over his shoulder revealing a white tunic and black breeches tucked into shining boots. He was small, short and petite, and he reminded Logan of the dancers that sometimes came to perform at the Castle. He tilted his head, and Logan could have focused on any part of his face- his stunning green eyes, his golden hair in soft waves, the impish grin on his face- but it was the tattoo on his neck that Logan focused on. What Logan had believed to be a streak of dirt or ash, was an intricate mark, black lines weaving through each other, forming a symbol of legend, one of myth, a symbol of an order of legendary magic users that Logan had believed to just be a bedtime story.

Logan's face grew warm and his eyes grew wide, but his amazement died when another boy (Logan assumed he was had been disguised as the first knight) ran into the courtyard, followed by three vaguely humanoid shapes of darkness. The Army- Patton had been right, they were here. The other boy had the same tattoo on his neck, mostly covered by his dark hair. He was taller than the other, but his body was covered by a violet cloak. He was carrying a long silver pole in one hand- a staff, the main weapon used by the Kingdom of Janica, and a broadsword in his other.

"Ro, catch!" The green-eyed boy glanced over and immediately threw out his head to catch the sword. He managed to grab in midair with ease, before running towards the other and slashing his sword through the nearest Dark Soldier's arm.

Patton stared at the two warriors, his only surprise clear on his face. "They're members of the Order."

"I thought it was only a legend," Logan muttered, suddenly wishing he had paid a bit more attention when his father had told him about the Order as a child. He could only remember bits and pieces: The Order of Amain were warriors trained since they could walk, trained with weaponry and magic. When they completed training, they bound themselves to another member of the Order, and the duo went out into the world to keep peace…

And that was all Logan could remember.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a yell. The taller member of the Order had extended his staff, smashing it into the head of one the Dark Soldiers, who had been towering over the green-eyed boy, who must have been his partner. They weren't exactly outmatched, but they were struggling. Something in Logan's gut twisted. He looked down at Patton, sticking out his hand. "I need your knife."

"What?"

"Patton, I know you keep a knife in your traveling cloak- you've been keeping it there since we were eleven. I need it."

Patton narrowed his eyes up at Logan but handed over his gleaming blade without a word. Logan stood straighter and lifted the knife. One of the Dark Soldiers was standing directly in his range, swinging at the Order member in violet. Faster than he could blink, the knife was free from his hand and buried into the soldier's neck. It let loose another of its strange screams, before falling over.

Pro: There were only two Dark Soldiers now. Con: One of those Soldiers had spotted the princes. Logan met eyes with the thing, and it charged. Panic coursed through Logan's veins as he watched the soldier run towards him. All he could do was push Patton away, ignore his best friend's yell and continue staring at the soldier's red glowing eyes. Getting closer and closer and-

Within five feet of Logan, the solider stopped. It screamed, and Logan tilted his head in curiosity before he noticed the blade sticking out of the Dark Soldier's chest. The sword was pulled away, and the soldier fell to the ground. Logan found himself looking into different eyes- one's that gleamed bright and bold, ones that Logan couldn't imaging lowing in submission for anyone, one's that were greener than that all the trees in his father's garden.

"Your Highness," The Order member called, glancing over his shoulder to watch his partner take out the last Dark Solider. "I appreciate your bravery, but I would also appreciate if you never did that again."

"I was simply-"

"I know." When had the other gotten so close? And- when had the other taken Logan's hand into his own?"

"But you don’t have to worry about that anymore," The boy continued, pressing a soft kiss into Logan's hand. Then, he looked up, trapping Logan in his beautiful eyes once more. "I'm Roman Aurum, Member of the Order of Amain, and your new protector. We need to hurry. The Army will close in soon. We need to get you and His Highness of Morila out of here. Before it's too late."


End file.
